FF: The Dream Within
by Alceon
Summary: With the threat of Sin gone Spira settles into a time of peace. But a new order bearing the name of Yevon threatens to disrupt the peace with talk of war. Can Yuna and her friends keep the peace? In other news Tidus is back, but how? ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Final Fantasy X or any of its related names or places. No money is made of this story and all copyrights apply.  
  
A/N: This story has some of the aspects of FFX-2, such as characters outfits and the time frame but other than that the story is completely different. Feedback is of course welcome, but try to keep it nice.  
  
SUMMARY: With the threat of Sin gone Spira settles into a time of peace. But a new order bearing the name of Yevon threatens to disrupt the peace with talk of war. Can Yuna and her friends keep the peace? In other news Tidus is back, but how? Does he hold the key to solving the threat of the New Yevon order?

* * *

  
  
**The Dream Within**Chapter One_It has been two years. Two years of calm and peace. It's different this time though, this time the people know it's going to last forever. We defeated Sin and brought Spira the Eternal Nagi.  
  
Or so we thought. Unfortunately it is never that simple. An order of followers formed not long ago, they call themselves the New Yevon and while they admit that Yu Yevon was a deceiver and had tricked them all they are not so willing to throw aside the teachings and the form of control it grants the Maesters. For that is all it was, a way to oppress the people of Spira.  
  
The New Yevon would love for me to lead them, I know. But that can never be, Yevon betrayed us all and he should no longer be worshiped. Even the Fayth, the true power of our former beliefs, are gone.  
  
The Al Bhed, now more forefront in Spira than before, detest the New Yevon order. They had always seen Yevon for what he was and are opposed to the idea of his name being used. This has caused conflict between the peoples of Spira and there is talk of war. I, something of a leader to the nation of Spira, am not so eager to lead my people to war.  
  
Even though my thoughts wander ever more to days gone by, I know there is a task at hand that begs my attention. I must bring peace to Spira again. I only wish I had the same help I had before._

__

* * *

  
Yuna stood on the beach in Besaid and looked across the sparkling water, her thoughts whirling around her mind. Her foremost thought was how to address the threat of war. Another was how nice it was to look over the water and not wonder if Sin was lurking there. And of course the ones that were never completely out of mind were her thoughts of Tidus.  
  
It had been two years since that day on the Airship, the last time she had seen him. The pain was not much better but at least it was a dull ache rather than a piercing sting. Her friends had helped her through it and for that she was glad.  
  
For days after she had stood at the waters edge, whistling in vain. Eventually she stopped but she still thought of him constantly. Now her thoughts had turned more toward her responsibilities in Spira, but he was never far from her mind. She wondered where he was. She wondered what he was. And most of all she wondered if he was ever coming back.  
  
She longed for him, but more so her heart longed for closure. She felt unsettled as if she had yet to hear the end of a suspense filled story. And because of this feeling, Yuna believed she would one day see him again, if only to soothe her restless emotions.

* * *

  
  
"Yuna?" Rikku called for what seemed to her the tenth time.  
  
She and her cousin sat in Yuna's hut at Besaid, a quiet recluse were Yuna lived and worked when more pressing matters didn't require her attention or presence in Luca, the base of the Free People of Spira, for whom she acted as something of a senator. Bevelle, the supposed capital of Spira was the home of the New Yevon order and had taken over the temple for that purpose. Other temples in Spira were used for anything but teachings and prayer. Many were lived in, and some had even been converted into schools that taught the use of Al Bhed Machina.  
  
"Hmm?" Yuna acknowledged her at last, "Oh Rikku, I'm sorry. Did you say something?"  
  
"Only ten times," Rikku replied exasperatedly, but she soon got over it, "I said, Pops is coming tomorrow, so you can talk to him then."  
  
"Oh," Yuna said brightening, "That's good. I have much to discuss with him."  
  
Rikku looked rarely subdued for a moment, "It's about the war isn't it?"  
  
"Rikku," Yuna chastised, "We're not at war, and there has only been talk and empty threats. I need to talk to Cid because..." she hesitated, "I need to know if he has any plans to retaliate to the New Yevon's threat."  
  
"Nah," Rikku said, "Pops says that but he doesn't mean it. The only time he would ever think of attacking would be if they struck first."  
  
"Well," Yuna replied, "A strike from one side is called terrorism, only when there is a reaction is it called war."  
  
Rikku sighed and fell back in her chair, "Yunie," she said, "You've grown up far to much for my liking.  
  
The ex-summoner laughed at her younger cousin, "And you Rikku are as young at heart as always, but I would have you no other way."

* * *

Tidus knew he wasn't dead. He also knew he wasn't quite alive. He felt more than saw the dark around him. Occasionally a pyrefly would drift past. The last thing he remembered was jumping of the airship and seeing Lord Braska, Auron and his father.  
  
Now he was in this dark area. He could feel ground beneath his feet, slightly soft, like grass. He tried to identify what he was feeling and found he wasn't feeling much. Almost like his emotions were suppressed. He felt strangely at peace, the sense of urgency that had been on his mind everyday when he had been in Spira was gone.  
  
Foremost on his mind was Yuna and his friends in Spira, second came the question, _Where am I?_  
  
He wasn't expecting an answer but was still not surprised when he got one.  
  
_A place you cannot stay._  
  
Tidus was amused by this, _Then why am I here?_  
  
There was a pause. _We are the fayth.  
  
That's not what I asked, _Tidus remarked.  
  
_Yes. Remember when we told you, you were more than a dream?_  
  
Tidus nodded at the darkness.  
  
_Like your father you are more than a dream of the fayth. This means you cannot simply fade out of existence like the rest of the dreams.  
_  
Tidus waited patiently for the fayth to continue.  
  
_You disappeared from Spira because while you are not completely a dream you are by no means real._  
  
Tidus frowned, _Where am I then?  
  
The farplane.  
  
But_, Tidus said, _I cannot stay_.  
  
_The farplane is a refuge for the dead. You are not dead._  
  
The fayth sounded slightly baffled. _This leaves us with a problem. Where do you go?  
  
Is it your problem? _Tidus asked. _You're resting now aren't you?  
  
You are our creation. The real version of you died a thousand years ago, you are an echo of him brought to life by our dreams._  
  
Tidus sighed, _So now what?  
  
The only place you can go now is the farplane.  
  
But...  
  
However_, the fayth continued interrupting him, _before you can go to the farplane you must become real, so that one day you can die. The only way to do that is for you to live.  
  
_Tidus looked up sharply. _Go back? _he asked hopefully.  
  
_Yes._  
  
Tidus held his breath as the fayth continued, his emotions becoming more apparent as excitement fought its way to the surface.  
  
_You will be given life, our last gift to you. You will live on Spira until you die, either by the sword, disease or age. How you live and where you live until that day is completely up to you.  
_  
Tidus was speechless for a moment before he said the only thing he could think to, _Thank-you.  
  
No, thank-you. You gave us rest, a more precious gift than you'll ever know. Now go and live. Never forget the dream within.  
_  
The voice of the fayth faded, as did the dim light of the pyreflies until it was utterly dark.  
  
Tidus became aware that he was no longer standing on the ground but was drifting weightless. He instinctively brought his knees up to his chest as a few pyreflies drifted around him. Slowly the air...no, the water around him grew light as the suns rays broke the surface of what was now evidently the sea.  
  
Looking around Tidus saw the light above and the seabed below and knew he was back. He was home.  
  
With his excitement pounding in his ears he struck out for the surface not knowing what to expect. He broke the surface and cast around for the shore. In the distance the first rays of the morning sun were casting the silhouette of tall buildings on the beach. Behind them a tall and mighty white-capped mountain stood sentinel over the ruined city.  
  
"Zanarkand," Tidus whispered. He felt a stab of sadness as he looked upon the ruins of the place he had called home for the first seventeen years of his life and that he would never be able to return to. He remembered feeling similar thoughts the first time he had seen them on Yuna's pilgrimage.  
  
He swam to shore and walked into the glowing red ruins. He stared up at Gagazet in the distance. Suddenly he grinned; the joy of being back was increased by the thought seeing Yuna and his friends again. But especially Yuna. Slowly he made his way through the ruins and toward Mount Gagazet, starting his long journey into the heart of Spira.

* * *

Yuna looked fiercely at her uncle as Cid tried to avoid her question. The ex-summoner was having none of it though.  
  
"I must know your intentions Uncle Cid," Yuna said, "Do you plan to strike?"  
  
Cid looked uncomfortable, which was rare, "No," he said, "But if they strike first I cannot help but defend my people."  
  
Yuna's expression softened, "I know that. I just don't want you to do anything rash."  
  
"Hey, this is me," Cid said.  
  
"Exactly!" Yuna and Rikku said simultaneously.  
  
The three of them were on the airship, which was docked at Besaid to pick up Rikku and take her back Home. The young Al Bhed was needed and her duties only allowed her short visits to her friends in Besaid.  
  
Yuna stepped off the ship onto the dock after hugging her cousin and uncle goodbye. She stood on the wooden jetty next to Lulu and Wakka and waved as the ship took off and flew in the direction of Bikanel. Only when the ship was out of sight did she turn and head up he beach, her two guardians trailing along behind her hand in hand. The ex summoner allowed herself a secret smile. She had always known Lulu and Wakka had denied feelings for each other, she was glad this new liberty of Spira had given them the courage to share their feelings with each other.  
  
Yuna sighed, she knew she would have to go to Bevelle and speak with the New Yevon order. She was loath to though and did not look forward to meeting with them, as she knew they would once again try and convince her to join them.  
  
Yuna turned to her guardians, "We're going to have to go to Bevelle," she told them.  
  
The two had been laughing amongst themselves but quickly sobered, "Yes," said Lulu, "I suspected as much."  
  
Wakka sighed as well, "We should have caught a lift on the airship," he said, "Saved time, ya?"  
  
Lulu gave a laugh, "You? Willingly go on the airship?" she asked incredulously.  
  
"Hey, I'm working on it," Wakka shot back indignantly.  
  
Yuna shook her head, "We couldn't have gone with them anyway, we still have things to finish up here in Besaid before we leave."  
  
Lulu and Wakka nodded in agreement and made their way back to the village together. Yuna lingered at the shore, wondering what she would do if Spira did go to war. It certainly seemed to be heading that way.

* * *

You like, yes? I started this story way before FFX-2 came out so it won't be based on those events but I'll probably write a FFX-2 fic at a later date. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers etc on first page... Thanks to my reviewers!

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Tidus paused to catch his breath. After a day and a half of walking he had reached the summit of Mount Gagazet, the place where the Fayth had once dwelt trapped in stone. The rock face still showed impressions of the Fayth, but the spirits themselves were gone. The lake, which had once indicated the summoning of aeons, lay dormant, almost frozen over in the harsh climate.  
  
Tidus leaned against the rock his breath coming in puffs of condensation on the chilly air. He was making good time, but then again he was also rushing. Excitement at seeing Yuna coursed through him every so often giving him a burst of energy. 'Down hill from here,' he thought thankfully.  
  
Heading down the slope of snow, Tidus suddenly remembered fighting Seymour around there and how the Maester had wiped out most of Ronso population on the mountain. He wondered if any remained and if he would see them.  
  
'Kimahri might be here,' he mused as he jogged lightly over a crest of snow. To keep his mind off of the cold he thought of seeing all the places he'd been to and meeting all the people he'd known. He wondered if they'd changed as he himself didn't seem to have changed at all.  
  
Then something occurred to him that brought him to a standstill. How long had he been gone? Were his friends even still alive? Was Yuna?  
  
The questions spurred him into movement; he jogged slightly faster down the snowy hill of Gagazet realizing he was being a bit reckless. He had no weapon and no idea of what to expect.

* * *

Yuna's emerged from her hut the next morning ready for travel. She wore a pair of rather short hot pants, a white vest and knee high black boots. Around her waist was a belt with a long frill down one side. It was the outfit she had been wearing since she had decided to shed her summoner's robes. It had taken a bit of getting used to for her friends as much as her but wearing the summoning robes didn't seem right anymore, nor did she feel comfortable.  
  
But the most outrageous of thing about her new outfit had to be her choice of weapon. She carried two handguns in place of her staff, a gift from her Al Bhed uncle. As first she had been against it, but Cid had told her that she still needed to defend herself against the few remaining fiends and the ever-growing number of enemies.  
  
Bevelle, it seemed, did not take her alliance with the Al Bhed lightly nor did they like the fact that the people of Spira were not backing them.  
  
It was evident as she looked around the village. She was always amazed at how quickly the people had accepted the convenience of Machina into their lives. The village itself had not grown much, staying the tropical retreat that it was. The villagers were willing to accept machina but they were not willing to give up their homes to replace them with larger more modern buildings.  
  
Yuna looked around and spotted Wakka and Lulu a short distance off debating something. Lulu had shed her heavy garments that she had worn as a guardian for a pair of black knee length pants and a sleeveless red leather vest with a high leather turtle neck collar not unlike the one Auron had worn. On her feet she more shorter black boots than Yuna's with a heel and on her hands she wore elbow high black gloves with a zip up the inside. Her hair remained the same.  
  
Yuna chuckled, some things would never change. Like Wakka, for instance. He wore a simpler version of his old Auroch uniform, now that he was only their coach. His hair also remained the same, much to the annoyance of Lulu who kept insisting he cut it. Apparently she had never liked it.  
  
This was probably the subject of their debate but it quickly stopped as Yuna approached.  
  
"Mornin'," Wakka said as she joined them.  
  
"Good morning," the ex-summoner replied, "Ready to go?"  
  
"When you are," Lulu told her with a nod.  
  
Yuna returned the nod and led them toward the path that would take them to the beach. As they passed people, they would give them a nod or wave of farewell, but it was pretty casual. This time they knew Yuna would be coming back.

* * *

Tidus sat down on the grass of the Calm Lands with a thump. He was tired, no which way about it. He had run all night, desperate to get answers to the questions that spun around his mind.  
  
Now he knew he needed rest and he needed to find himself a weapon. On the mountain he had encountered a few minor fiends but rocks and snowballs could only go so far and a few cuts and bruises were testimony to the fact that he was ill equipped to defend himself.  
  
Heaving himself to his feet he shielded his eyes from the rising sun, trying to remember which way the Al Bhed Travel Agency had been on the endless plains. All he needed now was to get lost on in Calm Lands.  
  
As it turned out, it wasn't necessary. He had only walked a few metres when the sound of an engine was heard distantly. Tidus stopped and cast around for the source of the noise, wondering briefly if he should hide. Not that there was anything in the way of cover out on the plains.  
  
Within seconds the cause of the noise came over the ridge and Tidus almost whooped with joy. He jogged forward as Rin's Traveling Travel Agency slowed in front of him. The Al Bhed in the driver's seat stood.  
  
"Hiya," Tidus called waving.  
  
The man continued to stare for a few moments then climbed off the rig and came forward removing his goggles as he came. It was only then that Tidus recognized him.  
  
"Rin!" he said incredulously.  
  
But if he was shocked it was nothing compared to what the Al Bhed felt.  
  
"But..." he started then stopped, "It's...it's you," he eventually said sounding dazed. The Al Bhed looked behind him as if seeking some sort of sign that he was dreaming.  
  
Tidus shrugged sheepishly.  
  
"But...you died," Rin went on looking at him closely. He seemed hesitant to come to close to the supposedly dead blitzer, "Yuna was distraught."  
  
Tidus grabbed Rin's forearm, "You've seen Yuna?" he asked, "Where is she?"  
  
Rin jumped slightly at the physical contact, "In Besaid I guess," Rin said distantly, "That's where she lives," he added, a little stupidly.  
  
Tidus chewed his lip thoughtfully, "Rin, this will sound strange but I need you to tell me..." he hesitated, "How long has it been?"  
  
Rin gave him a blank look, enhanced by his shock.  
  
"How long since Sin was defeated," Tidus clarified, being careful how he worded it, making no mention of his 'death'.  
  
"Oh," Rin said still sounding dazed, "Two years."  
  
"Two..." Tidus started, then stopped and swallowed, "It feels like yesterday," he muttered to himself.  
  
"What does?" Rin said quietly as if loud words would shatter the universe.  
  
"Er, nothing," Tidus said, "Listen, I need to ask a favour."  
  
"Anything," Rin said immediately, "But first you must answer a question."  
  
Tidus nodded, trying not to feel impatient.  
  
Rin looked a bit embarrassed, "Are you unsent?" he asked outright.  
  
Tidus stared for longer than necessary, then laughed, "No," he said, "It's a long story, but I'm alive as you."  
  
Rin grinned back, "That is truly good news, Yuna will be thrilled," he said.  
  
"That's actually got to do with my favour," Tidus said, "I need to get across the plains, fast, and I also need a weapon."  
  
Rin nodded gravely, "Yes, the fiends have not been completely eradicated," he agreed, "I will supply you with transport and a weapon but first, you must rest and eat, you look dreadful," the Al Bhed said frankly.  
  
Tidus wanted to disagree but the night's mad dash down the mountain had caught up with him. He nodded wearily.  
  
Rin climbed back aboard the hovercraft, "Jump up," he called, "We'll get you what you need at the Calm Land's Agency."

* * *

Yuna stood on the deck of the refurbished S. S. Liki, letting the wind play in her hair. The ship was the same as it had always been; the only thing different was that it was no longer run by Chocobo power and sail but by machina. This made sailing a whole lot quicker. It also meant that stopping in Kilika was unnecessary and they could go directly to Luca.  
  
Lulu stepped up next to her standing for a few moments in silence before speaking her mind.  
  
"You really believe war imminent, don't you?" the ex-guardian asked.  
  
Yuna sighed and turned to the woman she viewed as an older sister, "I'm worried," she confessed, "About Bevelle and the New Yevon. They're proud and arrogant. They believe all of Spira should follow their ways and now they resent the people's trust of the Al Bhed."  
  
"And that's why you think they may attack the Al Bhed openly," Lulu surmised.  
  
"Yes," Yuna agreed sadly, then frowned, "And the Al Bhed...well, they're hot headed and won't take the hostility of Bevelle lightly."  
  
Lulu chuckled, "Ah, there's my little politician," she said in jest.  
  
Yuna sighed, "Not you too," she said in exasperation, "Rikku said something similar."  
  
Lulu looked curious, "What did she say?"  
  
"That I'm growing up too fast," Yuna replied, remembering.  
  
"Well, you do tend to carry the weight of the world," Lulu said, "Why do you feel so responsible for Spira, above everyone else?"  
  
Yuna looked a bit embarrassed at Lulu's shrewdness, "All my life, when I was training to be a summoner, I believed that if I could defeat Sin, I would have given my all for Spira and that would be enough," she explained hesitantly, "But it wasn't me we ended up losing," she finished in a whisper.  
  
Lulu went 'ah' in sudden realization; "You feel guilty," she stated then shook her head, "That's foolish."  
  
Yuna huffed in irritation, "I know," she said shortly, "But I can't help it. I just hope I'm wrong about all this. I hope I'm just over reacting."  
  
"We shall see," Lulu replied before leaving Yuna to her thoughts.

* * *

Tidus awoke slightly disorientated. At first he didn't recognize the room in which he slept or how he had got there. Then all at once the memories from the previous two days caught up with him. He also had a vague recollection of a strange dream but the more he thought about it the fainter it became. He rose swiftly, not surprised to find he had slept in his clothes too exhausted to undress, and made his way to the front of the Travel Agency.  
  
Rin was there and greeted him with a smile.  
  
"Still here?" he jested, "I have something for you."  
  
Tidus followed him out the front of the shop and into the sunshine of the new day. On the grass in front of the agency, stood a machina vehicle. A black motorcycle to be precise.  
  
"A bike?" Tidus asked incredulously.  
  
"Is that what it's called?" Rin asked, "It was salvaged a while back. It runs, but no one really knew what it was."  
  
"A motorbike, yes," Tidus told the Al Bhed, "Very popular in Zanarkand."  
  
"Really, cause that's where we found it," Rin said thoughtfully, "Oh and this." Rin held out a weapon for him.  
  
Tidus took it gingerly, "Not banned anymore?" he said wryly as he inspected the gun, checking it over.  
  
Rin returned the smile, "No," he said his voice harbouring slight bitterness, "But they would be if Yevon had their way."  
  
Tidus looked up sharply, "Yevon?" he spat.  
  
"Oh, I meant the New Yevon order," Rin said his tone mocking, "The last of the Yevonites, I suppose. They've created a new order based on the old teachings and taken Bevelle as their base."  
  
"But how is that allowed? Yevon was a traitor and a deceiver," Tidus asked.  
  
"Yes," Rin agreed, "But they believe themselves above everyone else. They answer to no one. Now they're causing conflict between the people." The Al Bhed sighed and shrugged in despair.  
  
Tidus thought the bit of information over, "I should avoid Bevelle then," he mused.  
  
"I would suggest as much," Rin agreed.  
  
Tidus took a deep breath, spun the gun in his hand and tucked it into his pants. He held his hand out to Rin, "Thanks Rin, I owe you one," he said.  
  
The Al Bhed grasped his hand, "All of Spira owes you, my friend, for your sacrifice," he said, "I'm glad you're back. Oh and here," he handed Tidus a few extra clips of bullets for his new gun, "Good luck."  
  
Tidus nodded in appreciation and climbed aboard the bike. He grinned, gave Rin a jaunty salute and sped off into the plains.

* * *

R&R please! Thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dude000152005, tessa, GuardianAmy**: Thanks for the reviews and the support.  
  
**Glaciours**: You are very generous in your praise and I thank you for your high opinion. Reviews such as your can really give inspiration to a writer. I will do my best to keep you as enthralled and impressed as you have been so far. It always good to hear from an equally genuine author such as yourself.  
  
**Drowchild**: You should give the rest of the game a go, thank you for your review regardless. Not to worry there will be much more to come.  
  
**Taco**: I gave great thought to what weapon Tidus should use but I couldn't see him coming back from the "dead" with a weapon in his hand. He'll change his weapon later but I haven't decided to what yet. Thanks for the review.

I apologise if I left anyone out, that was not my intention. My thanks extends to you as well.

* * *

**Chapter 3**As vast as the plains were, the trip across them took Tidus the entire day, even on the motorcycle. The bike had been a surprise. Tidus remembered them clearly from Zanarkand and the controversy that had surrounded them. He had only been ten when he saw a guy riding a red bike, doing tricks and generally showing off. Immediately he had wanted one, but the answer had been a resounding no.  
  
The one he rode now was completely black and Tidus had to laugh when he thought of what Auron would have said. Riding the bike was quite a thrill but it didn't distract him much from the task at hand. As he had expected, the trip across the Calm Lands was took only the day and by nightfall he had reached the familiar entrance to the Calm Lands.  
  
Immediately he thought of the first time he had been there and the promise he had made to Yuna that day. At the time it had seemed impossible but somehow he...no, they had pulled it off. Shaking his head to rid it of reminiscent thoughts, he turned the bike down the hill and entered the sparkling forests of Macalania.  
  
Intent on avoiding Bevelle, Tidus would take the short cut past the forest directly to the Thunder Plains. But before that there was one place Tidus had to visit. The spring. Leaving the bike on the path Tidus walked down to the water's edge.  
  
He stood breathless for a few minutes floating dreamily in recollection of the magical night he had spent there with his beloved Yuna.  
  
As tired as he had been the visit to the spring renewed his energy as he thought of seeing her again. He remounted the black bike, glanced one last time at the sparkling tree that towered over the pond and sped away into the encroaching darkness.

* * *

Yuna was restless. Sitting in the large room just off the main office of the Free People, her former guardians and her were being served tea. The room was sunny and warm, giving the companions a comfortable feeling as they sat in plush armchairs in a hasty circle. A visit from Yuna was considered an honour and thus she was treated well. But she was anxious to be going. They had slept the night in her ever-ready quarters at the main tower of Luca and Yuna was feeling optimistic about her upcoming meeting with the New Yevon.  
  
But politics being politics they were expected to make an appearance to the committee of the Free People. The members were also seated in the sunroom and wanted to discuss the possibility of war.  
  
"Lady Yuna," Counsellor Lucil, formerly of the Chocobo knights addressed the former summoner, "How do your negotiations with the New Yevon Order go?"  
  
Yuna made a face and put down her teacup, "Not well," she told her audience, "They are becoming increasingly impatient and have threatened force if we do not follow their way of thinking."  
  
There were many outcries and snorts of disgust at this statement.  
  
"I'm presently on my way to Bevelle to talk with the leaders of the Yevon Order," Yuna continued, "I hope to avert the use of violence by them and bring if not peace then at least an treaty between them and the...um, us."  
  
"You mean between them and the Al Bhed," Lucil said with a hint of a smile.  
  
Yuna blushed, "Well, I guess," she said, "They are not going to take the threat lightly and I suppose it is directed more at them then at the rest of Spira."  
  
"Do you really think it might spiral down into war," another member, Shelinda formerly of the Yevon clergy, asked.  
  
"If left, yes. I think the situation will only get worse and worse until war is declared," Yuna said.  
  
"And if war does come about who will fight for us?" Lucil asked.  
  
"The Al Bhed, obviously," Shelinda piped up.  
  
"Yes and the Ronso would too," Lulu said.  
  
"The crusaders are still around, ya?" Wakka offered.  
  
"Yes, they are, not to mention all the former guardians scattered across the continent," Yuna said.  
  
"What of the Guado?" a new voice asked. They all turned to window of the room where Maechen, something of a moral leader to the committee sat.  
  
The former scholar stood and came to sit closer to the gathering, "Where do the Guado's loyalties lie?"  
  
There was a silence before Lucil answered, "No one has heard much from the guado since the beginning of the Eternal Nagi, Maechen," she said, "They allow no one into Guadosalam and none come out. It seems the fall of their race is owed to Seymour."  
  
"Indeed," the old man agreed, "However they have made no attempt to reconcile with the rest of Spira, not even the New Yevon. I wonder why that is."  
  
"They refuse other races to enter their borders, thus denying them access to the Farplane," Lulu said, her voice harbouring slight bitterness, "This problem will have to be dealt with sooner or later but for now..."  
  
"Yes, there are more prominent problems on our collective horizon," Lucil agreed, "Lady Yuna, we wish you luck with your negotiations. Will you be leaving soon?"  
  
"Immediately," Yuna replied, "The day is still young and we have a long road ahead of us, even if we do have the use of a hovercraft."  
  
The former summoner stood and Lulu and Wakka followed suit, "We thank you for your hospitality and look forward to bringing home good news," she said bowing.  
  
The rest of the committee stood and return the gesture of respect as Yuna, followed by her former guardians, left the room.

* * *

That evening Tidus had no choice but to stop at the Thunder Plains agency. He was wet, tired and the bike needed mechanical attention, which he was sure an Al Bhed at the agency would be able to provide. He parked the bike around the back, under an over hanging, before entering. He breathed a sigh of relief as warm air washed over him and walked to the front desk.  
  
He opened his mouth to ask about a mechanic when the attendant gave a little shriek of disbelief and pointed at him.  
  
"It can't be!" she exclaimed as all the people in the agency turned to stare.  
  
Tidus felt surprisingly self-conscious, considering his background, and wished they wouldn't.  
  
"It is," said someone else, "It's Sir Tidus."  
  
At these words, there were suddenly half a dozen people crowded around him asking questions on top of each other. Tidus, feeling overwhelmed was relieved when one voice boomed above the others.  
  
"Stand back, give the lad some air," said the Al Bhed manager of the travel agency.  
  
He held out his hand to Tidus with a grin, "I don't know how this is possible, sir, but it's an honour to have you in my agency. I hope you'll stay the night? We'll have our best room prepared."  
  
Tidus started to say no then realized he could use the help, "Thank-you," he said gratefully shaking the man's hand.  
  
The appearance of one of the legendary guardians who had defeated Sin forever and brought the eternal calm filled the agency and it's occupants with excitement. For the rest of the evening Tidus was plagued with questions as to how he was back and where he had been. Mostly he just feigned ignorance and told them he didn't know how but he was back for good.  
  
Eventually, at a late hour, he managed to sneak off to his room. Flopping down on the bed his mind wandered as exhaustion took over. He chuckled lightly as he thought of the peoples' reaction to him.  
  
"So I'm a hero now," he murmured amusedly as he drifted off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Tidus stared down at the Calm Lands from his vantage point above it. He was aware he was dreaming but wondered at how real it felt. He could feel the sun on his face and the light breeze in his hair. He frowned as he noticed two large groups of people at either end of the plain.  
  
_No_, he realized, not a group. _An army.  
_  
The one group appeared to be made up of Al Bhed and Crusaders. Here and there were a few Ronso. Tidus squinted hard and could just make out their leader.  
  
_Me? _he thought incredulously.  
  
He immediately looked to the other army. This army was made up of Warrior Monks and Yevon clergy. Tidus stared at their leader.  
  
_No way_, he thought, _Mika? _He shook his head. _This isn't real_, he reminded himself.  
  
As he watched Mika seemed to signal to his army, at the other end of the plains he watched himself do the same. The two armies rushed at one another, shouting warcries as they went.  
  
Tidus stared at the battle in confusion. He became aware he not alone and turned. Behind him stood Auron, who watched him with a typically blank expression.  
  
Tidus eyed him warily, "You real?" he asked suspiciously.  
  
Auron seemed to waver in and out of sight for a moment, "Your story isn't finished yet," he said.  
  
Tidus opened his mouth to reply but at that moment the world around him melted away. As it disappeared, he fancied he could hear the clash of swords from faraway.

* * *

Tidus awoke with a start, sitting up abruptly. He was surprised to find it was still dark outside and surmised something must have woken him. He listened carefully for the sound but heard nothing but the chirping of night crickets outside the window.  
  
He lay back down but sat up almost immediately as he heard a distinctive noise. The doorknob of the door to his room swivelled slowly as someone endeavoured to sneak into the room.  
  
Tidus slipped off his bed, snatching the gun off his nightstand, and crouched for a moment eyes on the door, as it swung open almost soundlessly. As he watched a dark figure entered cautiously, a knife in his hand glinted in the moonlight. The figure seemed to be peering at the bed, where he assumed his intended victim would be.  
  
Tidus considered his options. He had the better weapon by far, and the advantage of not being where the assailant thought. However the man was obviously a trained assassin and Tidus was crouched almost underneath him.  
  
The assassin stepped up to the bed so Tidus' face was a foot from his knee. The young blitzer grinned in the dark. Scooting backwards he lashed out with a foot before the figure could react. Tidus heard a satisfying crack and a yelp of pain as his kick connected with the man's knee, forcing it the wrong way.  
  
The assassin fell into an awkward crouch as Tidus leapt to his feet and aimed the gun. "Lights," he called and the voice-activated lamps came on bathing the room in brightness.  
  
The assassin looked up at Tidus with surprise, "What..." he started then scowled as he realized he'd been outdone.  
  
"Who are you?" Tidus demanded indicating the man should stand.  
  
The assassin did so, favouring his injured knee, "I have no name. I live only to serve," he replied haughtily.  
  
Tidus rolled his eyes, "Serve whom?" he asked impatiently.  
  
"Yevon," the man replied, reverence in his voice.  
  
Now it was Tidus' turn to scowl, "I should kill you now, but then I'd be like you. Why were you trying to kill me?"  
  
The assassin shrugged, "I was only following orders."  
  
"Yevon is dead. We killed him. So whom you serve must only be a man. Who is he?" Tidus asked.  
  
The man paused, "What you say is true. We follow only Yevon's teachings in part, not him. But as for who gave me the orders, I cannot tell you."  
  
"Can't or won't?"  
  
"Can't. I don't know," the man replied and for some reason, Tidus believed him.  
  
"But," the assassin continued, "He is referred to as Keeper of Yevon."  
  
Tidus shook his head wearily, "Whatever," he said.  
  
Just then someone knocked on the door, "Sir Tidus?" the voice of the manager called, "I heard noise, is everything in order?"  
  
"Come in," Tidus called.  
  
The manager entered and stared horrified at the man by the bed.  
  
"I will call the guard at once, sir," he said.

* * *

At the same moment not far away, Yuna lay awake staring at the ceiling. She and her companions had travelled all day using a borrowed hovercraft. The hovercraft wasn't as fast as Cid's air ship but was still a lot faster than walking or even chocobos. After an entire day's journeying they had arrived at the old Djose temple just as it was getting dark. The temple was now a library and museum that held memories of the time of the Yevon Empire, which fell as all empires must.  
  
Yuna and her former guardians were staying at the Travel Agency just outside. After dinner all three had retired but for Yuna there was no sleep. For an unexplainable reason she had a sense of anticipation and was feeling restless.  
  
For this reason she rose the following morning feeling weary still and struggled to stay awake through breakfast.  
  
Lulu watched her with an amused smile, "How did you sleep?" she asked knowing full well as she had heard the former summoner tossing and turning from the next room.  
  
"Hmm?" Yuna looked up from her plate, "Oh, not so well."  
  
"Something on your mind?" Lulu asked.  
  
Yuna hesitated, "I keep feeling as though I've forgotten something," she admitted, "Like there's something I'm not paying enough attention to."  
  
Lulu's smile widened, "Well the simplest answer would be...you," she said.  
  
Yuna looked blank and glanced at Wakka to see if he had understood. But the blitzer hadn't even heard, he was too busy eating.  
  
"You're not paying enough attention to yourself," Lulu clarified.  
  
"Oh," Yuna said, "No not like that...it's hard to explain."  
  
Lulu shrugged, "It's probably nothing, you're too meticulous to have let something slip."  
  
Yuna narrowed her eyes jestingly, "Was that an insult?" she asked.  
  
Lulu raised her eyebrows and endeavoured to look innocent, "Maybe," she said mischievously.  
  
Wakka pushed his plate away, "Maybe what?" he asked catching the end of the exchange.  
  
"Maybe you're to absorbed in your breakfast to follow a conversation," Lulu teased.  
  
"Hay, hay," Wakka said in mock protest.  
  
Yuna laughed along with her friends some of her weariness lifting. She glanced out the window at the new day and wondered briefly what it would bring.

* * *

"Four hours!" Tidus exclaimed incredulously, "Why that long? What's wrong with it?"  
  
The Al Bhed he had hired to fix his bike shook his head to show his helplessness, "It's in bad condition, never restored properly. And with the rain..." the man shrugged.  
  
Tidus sighed and thanked the Al Bhed anyway. He wondered if Cid had been the one to salvage the bike and remembered Rikku's comment on her father's machina with a smile. He returned to the agency to have breakfast musing about the previous nights' events.  
  
The would be assassin had been arrested by the Crusaders, who were still around to Tidus' surprise. According to the one cadet there were still enough fiends around to warrant it. Not to mention the threat posed by the New Yevonites.  
  
"They're causing problems," the cadet had said, "They want everyone to follow their way."  
  
Which explained why they wanted Tidus dead. His return would only increase the people's freedom from Yevon, as he was one of those who had killed him.  
  
Tidus wondered if the New Yevon would go to war with the Al Bhed. He was slightly depressed by the idea as he had dreams of settling down into a calm life with Yuna. Tidus groaned as he thought about how much time he was loosing. He had hoped to reach the Mi'hen Highroad by the end of the day and with any luck Besaid by the next.  
  
Two years, he thought to himself. How much had changed? How much had Yuna changed?  
  
Tidus looked up as the attendant brought his breakfast and asked, "Do you know of Lady Yuna?"  
  
"Of course, sir. She is on the senate of the Free People. And was of course the summoner who you guarded," the attendant said admiration in her voice, "Will you be going to see her?"  
  
Tidus smiled, "Yes," he replied, "Does she still live in Besaid?"  
  
"Yes, but she may be in Luca on business."  
  
"Luca!" Tidus exclaimed, "That close." I could see her tomorrow, he thought, if that bike co-operates.  
  
"Yes, sir," the attendant said, "That is the base of the Free People."  
  
Tidus turned to his breakfast but had suddenly lost his appetite. He smiled as he thought of seeing Yuna so soon, his heart gave a little flutter and he realized with some amusement that he was slightly nervous.  
  
Tidus sobered as he thought, Two years is a long time.

* * *

After their own breakfast Yuna, Wakka and Lulu boarded their Hover Craft and continued on their way. The craft was made for both land and water and therefore riding the Shoopuf was unnecessary. Wakka, although he would never admit it, was disappointed.  
  
It was the blitzball coach of all of them who helmed the Hover Craft and he was often teased, mostly by Lulu, how quickly he had grasped the concept of Machina. Rikku had taught him a lot about it and he was now starting to restore old machina himself. Yuna was surprised he too didn't have a machina weapon but had opted instead to wield the Brotherhood, the same sword he had given his brother and subsequently Tidus. Yuna supposed it was out of a sort of respect or honour.  
  
The trio were making good time and Lulu estimated they would arrive at the Thunder Plains at noon. It might have been sooner but they had to circumnavigate Guadosalam as no non-Guado were allowed to enter.  
  
This had caused many problems and grief for the people of Spira as the Guado, by denying others entry to Guadosalam, had also barred them from the Farplane. Lulu in particular was bitter about it, as she had no means of visiting Chappu.  
  
Yuna was secretly glad she had no means of going to the Farplane as it something she dreaded those days. She was afraid if she went there she might see Tidus and then she would know he was gone forever. Then again she might not and that would somehow be worse.

* * *

Tidus was bored. After hours of milling around the Agency the mechanic seemed no closer to fixing the bike and Tidus was running out of things to occupy his time. He'd read a few pamphlets and looked at the weapons for sale. Then he'd gone outside for a moment or two but the cold and rain had driven him back.  
  
At the moment he was half-heartedly looking at a scrap wall someone had started. It had photos and memorabilia of all the past pilgrimages that had stopped there. He was about to turn away in search of something more enthralling when one picture caught his eye. He stared at the familiar scene with an immense sense of Dé Jevu.  
  
He remembered clearly now the time they had exited the Agency and Wantz, O'aka the 23rd's brother, had taken the snapshot before running away, leaving them feeling slightly befuddled. It showed in their expressions as they stood in the pouring rain. The picture was framed and hung next to a plague which read,_High Summoner Yuna and the Legendary Guardians, Sir Tidus, Sir Kimahri, Sir  
Wakka and Dame Lulu._Tidus remembered Auron and Rikku had been arguing off to one side about the storm and her fear of lightning when the picture was taking and thus were not in it.  
  
He stared at the image of Yuna and tried to imagine what he would say when he saw her.  
  
She must be really famous now, he thought. She was after all the only Summoner ever to become High Summoner without dying. Tidus heaved a sigh, again feeling impatient and frustrated at his situation.  
  
He exited the Agency and walked around the back to check on the bike's progress for the tenth time.  
  
"Yo," he called as he approached the mechanic but the roar of the storm drowned him out and the man didn't hear him.  
  
Tidus frowned, put his fingers to his lips and let out a piercing whistle.

* * *

R&R please :)


	4. Chapter 4

Jino, Missaw, Xuxu, Mandyfanforevr: Glad you like it!

Discord: What a positive review, I'm glad you like it! Thanks :)

Sorry I didn't update last weekend, I was out of town. Enjoy!

Glaciours: I think you're my most avid fan so far! I'm very grateful for your support.

I'm back! Sorry for the delay, I was at a seminar over last weekend.

**Chapter Four**

Yuna stretched her stiff muscles as she climbed down from the Hover Craft in front of the Thunder Plains Travel Agency. Lulu came to stand next to her as Wakka saw to the craft, covering it in a tarpaulin to protect from the rain.

A smile touched the former summoners lips as she remembered the last time she had been at the Agency. She remembered Rikku's insistence that they stop. Glancing at Lulu she saw the black mage had a similar expression of amusement and was no doubt thinking the same thoughts.

Lulu walked ahead and entered the warmth of the agency. Yuna lingered briefly, reliving the past, before starting to follow. She had only taken two steps when she heard a sound, which nearly stopped her heart. A piercing whistle.

Immediately she told herself not to be daft. Could be anyone, she reasoned.

But she was wrong, she knew. Only one person beside herself could make such a sound. Her heart beating wildly she walked slowly around the agency to the source of whistle.

Coming around the back of the building, she froze. Then she blinked hard and her hands flew to her mouth. Any sound she may have made was drowned out by the storm and thus the unmistakable figure before her did not turn, instead he continued talking to the Al Bhed in front of him.

For Yuna time seemed to congeal. She didn't know how long she stood there but it felt like a lifetime. In reality it was only a few seconds for at that moment Tidus finished his conversation, which seemed to have annoyed him, and turned.

Yuna didn't know what her face looked like but she imagined Tidus must have mirrored it. His eyes bugged and his jaw dropped. His shock was not as much from the actual presence of Yuna, as he already knew they would meet eventually, but from her appearance. He made a visible effort to keep his eyes on her face, but they were dragged inexorably downward.

Yuna let her hands drop, feeling slightly dizzy, she opened her mouth to speak but no sound came out. She took a tentative step forward, her hands rising automatically in a grasping motion.

The gesture seemed to break the spell for in a moment they were in each other's arms. Yuna clung to Tidus as if she was afraid he was just a figure of her imagination and would disappear.

"I knew it," she whispered and then, realizing just how much she had missed him, burst into tears.

Hearing her tears Tidus held her away from him and gently wiped her face with his fingers, "It's okay," he said, "I'm here for good, Yuna. I told you I'd stay with you always and I will."

Yuna face broke into a smile but her eyes kept running with tears.

Tidus frowned helplessly, "Don't cry," he pleaded.

Yuna laughed lightly, "I can't help it," she whispered, "I don't think I've ever been this happy in all my life."

Tidus smiled and kissed her impulsively. Yuna returned the kiss letting the immense feeling of relief and ecstasy run though her making her feel as weak as a kitten.

Tidus hesitated at the door of the Agency as Yuna led him along by the hand. The hand she hadn't released since their reunion behind the building. Feeling his unwillingness, she stopped and looking at him questioningly.

"I..." he paused, "I'm not sure what to say. They'll be surprised won't they? Maybe you should tell them first?"

Yuna shook her head, "It's okay," she said, "This way's quicker. And easier."

Tidus nodded and let her lead him through the door.

Lulu and Wakka sat across from each other at a table by the fire. As they watched Wakka leaned across and kissed Lulu lightly on the lips.

Tidus grinned, "About time," he said without thinking.

Hearing his voice, Wakka leapt back guiltily and his eyes darted around for the source of the voice. His eyes finding Tidus, his mouth fell open. There was a short gasp of shock from Lulu.

Tidus' grin turned sheepish and he ducked his head, "Hi guys," he said.

Yuna beamed and squeezed his hand looking at her former guardians expectantly.

Lulu was the first to recover, "But how..." her voice trailed.

"It's a long story," Tidus said, "I'll tell you later."

Then Lulu did something she rarely did. She smiled, widely and happily. Rising she gave Tidus a swift hug, over so quickly he wasn't sure it had happened at all.

Lulu being as she was sat down looking faintly embarrassed at this display of emotion. Wakka was still giving Tidus a queer look; he stood slowly and came to stand in front of him.

"Wakka-," Tidus began but his words were smothered as the big man suddenly engulfed him in a hug that threatened to crack his ribs.

Wakka released him then mussed his hair, "Good to have you back, brudda," the blitzball coach looked sombre suddenly, "We all missed you," he said.

Tidus grinned, his discomfort gone (except from his ribs). Suddenly he felt immensely sad at how close he had come to losing the people he cared so much for but brushed aside his worries and glanced at Yuna.

She still looked slightly dazed but elated at the same time. Together the four friends sat and Tidus started his story.

"After I...left," he started uncomfortably, "I saw Auron and my father. And your father too Yuna," he looked at her and she gave him a quizzical look caressing his hand subconsciously, "They didn't say anything but they made me feel better somehow. After that, well, I don't know were I was but the fayth, from Bevelle, you remember?" he asked Yuna who nodded.

"He talked to me," Tidus continued, "I should explain though, before I go on, the Fayth dreamed the memories from all those who lived in the real Zanarkand to dream like life. I was one of those dreams, so was my father. But when we came to Spira, we changed. We were touched by Sin and became..." Tidus paused.

"Real?" Lulu asked.

"Partly," Tidus replied, "But not entirely. When I disappeared I did not die. But I wasn't just a dream anymore-."

"So you couldn't just disappear," Yuna murmured, "But you did."

"That's why they sent me back," Tidus told her, "To live before I can die."

"Die?" Yuna asked gripping his hand harder.

"Not anytime soon though. I hope," he added.

"They gave you life," Lulu surmised.

"As we gave them rest, yes," Tidus replied.

"But you were gone for two years," Yuna said in confusion.

"Yes, but it felt like a moment," Tidus said, "I met Rin," he smiled at the memory, "Man, was he surprised. Anyway, he told me how long it had been and it was quite a shock. You've all changed so much."

Yuna smiled self consciously, "But you have too," she said touching his face gently, "You look older."

Tidus closed his eyes briefly at her touch, then smiled, "I guess," he said, "I certainly feel older."

"You've been through a lot and loss ages people," Lulu said wisely, her face showing her familiarity in the subject.

"I guess," Tidus said his gaze not leaving Yuna's face.

Lulu pursed her lips to suppress a smile. She turned to Wakka, "We should probably be getting to bed," she said pointedly.

Wakka looked at her in some surprise, "But it's still earl-," he started but Lulu inclined her head ever so slightly toward the newly reunited couple sitting across from them. "Oh," the blitzball coach caught on, "Yes. Bed. Let's go."

Lulu stood, "Goodnight you two," she said kissing Yuna on the cheek and smiling at Tidus.

Tidus returned the smile, "Goodnight Lulu," he replied.

Wakka ruffled the blonde blitzer's hair, "G'night, brudda. Good to see you again, ya?" he said before following Lulu out the room.

Yuna watched them go then turned to Tidus suddenly feeling self-conscious. Tidus was giving her an adoring look, "I missed you," he said suddenly, "And I was only gone for what felt like a moment."

"I missed you too," Yuna replied, "But I had to learn to go on."

Tidus nodded slowly, then looked away abruptly, "I'm sorry," he said sadly.

Yuna frowned and turned his face back to her, "For what?" she asked.

Tidus shrugged looking uncomfortable, "Guess I feel responsible," he muttered, "I would never hurt you Yuna, never!"

Yuna laughed, "Don't be silly, I know that. And it wasn't your fault," she added fiercely.

Tidus looked a little wary, "Gosh you really have grown," he said, "Guess being a senator makes you more... forthright, huh?"

Yuna groaned, "Not you too," she said.

"Not me too what?" Tidus asked confusedly.

"Everyone's teasing me about being too grown up," Yuna sighed.

Tidus laughed, "It's true," he said then ducked a playful punch Yuna directed at him.

He suddenly eyed her seriously, "So, what's with the new get-up," he asked casually.

Yuna smiled knowingly, "You like it?" she asked innocently.

Tidus grinned, "Yes," he said truthfully.

"Well, a lot has changed," Yuna explained, "Rikku thought...what?"

Tidus had suddenly looked contemplative at mention of the blonde Al Bhed, "Rikku must be older too," he said thoughtfully.

Yuna smiled, "Yes," she replied, "But you wouldn't think it."

Tidus chuckled, "Good ol' Rikku," he said with a grin, "I sort of expected to see Kimahri on Gagazet, but there's no one there," he added, "Where is Kimahri?"

Yuna looked sombre suddenly, "There are only a few Ronso left in Spira. They've chosen to leave Gagazet and set up their knew home near Lake Macalania. Maybe one day, when there are more of them, they'll return to the sacred mountain. Kimahri is their Elder. We still see him, from time to time."

Tidus and Yuna talked for hours that night, the hours slipping away like minutes as they lost track of time and became immersed in their own world. A world, which consisted of only each other.

They spoke seriously and light-heartedly alike until weariness finally caught up with them and they slept heads resting near the others on the table, hands entwined.

Tidus stood on the Calm Lands again except this time he stood at the head of the army he had seen himself leading. Next to him stood Yuna, Lulu, Wakka, Rikku and Kimahri. In the distance he could see the opposing army led by Mika.

As he watched someone in the other army broke rank and came to stand next to the unsent Maester.

Seymour, Tidus glowered.

Instead of ordering his army to attack Mika started what Tidus recognized as a summoning. Beside him Yuna started to do the same.

Summoning what? Tidus thought.

"What else can summoners summon?" said a voice beside him.

Tidus started and turned. Beside him stood Auron, wearing the same blank look he had before. Suddenly all the people around them disappeared leaving only Tidus and Auron alone on the plains.

"What does this mean?" Tidus asked in frustration.

Auron appeared to laugh before turning and walking away.

"Wait!" he shouted and started to go after him but stopped when he heard his name being called. He looked around but saw no one.

Again someone called his name, "Wake up," they added.

Of course, Tidus thought, it's not real. It's only a dream.

And the dream melted away.

A slightly shorter chapter I know, but I'm busy with two other fics as well and I don't have as much time on my hands as I would like. I must really stop over committing myself. I'm having a problem with os thoughts aren't in italics but it's not too hard to figure out. R&R please.


	5. Chapter 5

A HUGE apology to my reviewers and fans. My Computer has been dead (literally) for the last while. I hope you're not too pissed off. Here's the next Cahpter, hopefully I managed to save this story from my lost files! Enjoy!

* * *

Tidus opened his eyes. He felt stiff and realized he had been sleeping with his head on the table.

Yuna was staring at him with an expression somewhere between uncertainty and concern.

"You were calling out in your sleep," she said, "What were you dreaming about?"

Tidus raised his head, massaging his neck, "Don't really remember," he murmured, "What time is it?"

"Still early," Yuna replied. She ducked her head with a smile, "It was strange to wake up next to you," she confessed, "For a moment I thought I was dreaming."

Tidus smiled, "You'll get used to it," he said.

"I hope not," Yuna replied.

Tidus gave her a quizzical look.

"I like it," Yuna said, "It makes me feel thankful. It's only now I realize how much I really missed you. I've been hiding my feelings these past two years."

Tidus gave a smile, "I had a promise to keep," he said with a shrug, "You don't have to worry, Yuna." He paused and grasped her hands in his, "I love you," he said earnestly.

Yuna smiled happily, "I love you too," she replied then looked up as someone entered the room.

Tidus also looked toward the door and saw Wakka standing there, staring at him uncertainly.

"Hey man," Tidus called by way of greeting.

Wakka gave a smirk and rubbed his eyes, "I thought I had a funny dream, ya?" he said, "Mornin', by the way."

"Good morning," Yuna said, "Where's Lulu?"

"She's comin'," Wakka said sitting down across from them, "She got me up."

"We should be heading on," Yuna agreed.

"Where to?" Tidus asked looking from Yuna to Wakka.

"Oh, Bevelle," Yuna said, "We must meet with the New Yevon order and try to placate them."

"Rin told me about them," Tidus said his voice betraying his disgust, "I can't believe they have the nerve to-."

"The New Yevon order still has many followers despite the truth of Yevon's deception," Lulu interrupted as she entered the room.

"Not as many followers as the Free People though," Wakka said obviously sharing Tidus' opinion.

"They still are capable of leading an attack on us if they declare war however," Yuna added, "That's what we must avoid."

Tidus looked thoughtful, "But with the Al Bhed and their machina, not to mention all the other followers, surely we're stronger," he reasoned.

"We are," Lulu said, "But the New Yevon are very sure of themselves and that worries us. They might be hiding something."

"I guess," Tidus said, "Who leads them?"

Yuna looked disapproving suddenly, "We never deal directly with their leader, only with his Aide," she said irately.

"No one knows their leaders name or what he looks like," Lulu supplied.

"But they call him the Keeper of Yevon," Wakka told him.

"Yeah," Tidus murmured, "Not even that guy the other night knew."

"What guy?" Wakka asked with a frown.

"Oh," Tidus looked evasive suddenly, "Just some guy, had something against me."

"From the New Yevon clergy?" Lulu asked suddenly.

Tidus nodded, "He also referred to his leader as the Keeper."

"How could the New Yevon know you're back?" Yuna wondered.

Tidus shrugged, "I avoided Bevelle, but they could have seen me anywhere," he said, "I'm surprised the assa-." Tidus stopped abruptly.

"You were going say assassin, weren't you?" Lulu said accusingly.

Tidus looked uncomfortable, "It's nothing," he said.

"The New Yevon sent an assassin after you?" Yuna asked furiously, her eyes blazing.

"Son of a Shoopuf," Wakka swore.

"It's all right," said Tidus, "He was taken care of."

Yuna did not look placated however, "This is the most blatant aggravation they've dared yet," she said, "This has to stop, soon."

"You can use this at your meeting with them," Lulu said, "It's about time they took responsibility for their actions."

"The New Yevon have been using terrorism to try and sway the people's favour towards them," Yuna explained to Tidus, "Of course, we could never prove it."

"Terrorism?" Tidus looked shocked.

"No one's been hurt, yet," Lulu told him, "Just small acts, but it's only a matter of time. The New Yevon clergy are becoming more aggressive it seems."

"Especially towards the Al Bhed, ya?" Wakka added.

Tidus gave Wakka a funny look, "Did you just defend the Al Bhed?" he asked.

Wakka looked affronted, "I like the Al Bhed fine enough," he said.

"And their Machina even more," Lulu added wryly.

Tidus looked at her in mock amazement, "No!"

"Yes!" Lulu returned trying hard not to laugh.

"Bah!" Wakka exclaimed stalking out the door.

"But seriously," Tidus said suddenly, "Wakka and Machina?"

"Rikku's been teaching him a lot," Yuna told him, "He even restores some ancient Machina himself."

"Wow," Tidus said, "Things have changed."

"I'll say," Yuna replied following Wakka outside.

Tidus glanced at Lulu who was looking at him speculatively. He suddenly realized she wanted to ask him something.

"What?" Tidus said looking at her sidelong.

Lulu ducked her head in what Tidus could have sworn was embarrassment; "I wanted to know..." she trailed off.

"Yes?" Tidus prompted.

"I wanted...to know," Lulu started again, "When you were, um...gone if you saw...Chappu?"

Tidus smiled sadly and faced Lulu, "I'm sorry, but no," he told her.

"Oh," Lulu cleared her throat, "That's ok."

"But you can still see him, right? In Guadosalam?" Tidus said.

Lulu faced hardened and Tidus got the feeling he had put his foot in it, "The Guado allow none past their borders," she said bitterly before stalking out the door.

Tidus looked after her for a few minutes, "Scary," he said eventually then laughed and headed out the door himself.

* * *

As the hovercraft was made for three people, Tidus opted to make the journey to Bevelle on his now repaired bike. As he wheeled it out from behind the Agency Wakka's eyes lit up.

"What's that?" he asked eagerly looking the machine over.

Tidus grinned, "A motorbike. Rin gave it to me," he replied.

Wakka came forward and started inspecting the bike. Tidus shook is head, still unable to belief the orange haired blitzer's love for machina.

Before long the four friends were on their way. It took them very little time to get to Bevelle as they circumnavigated the forest of Macalania as Tidus had done earlier the previous day. When they arrived they were greeted with much courtesy as the presence of Yuna demanded.

After being escorted to the throne room and their vehicles stowed away with barely concealed revulsion, the Keeper's aide, a man called Lorin, soon joined the four.

Lorin offered them drinks, which were politely refused. Yuna, who had been angered by recent events, got straight to the point.

"Lorin," she started, "We can no longer pretend our beliefs are not at odds. Do you intend to make war against those who do not share your beliefs?" She decided not to single out the Al Bhed specifically.

Lorin gave her a patronising smile, "Good heavens no, my dear," he said, "We would never dream of acting in violence."

Yuna gave the aide a frosty look, "So you deny sending an assassin to kill this man," she gestured at Tidus.

Lorin's eyes flickered briefly to the blitzball player, "Yes," he said smoothly, "I deny that allegation."

Yuna pursed her lips, "I see," she said carefully, "The assassin we have in our custody would say otherwise."

"Then he is lying," Lorin snapped. He stood, "I thought these were meant to be peaceful discussions."

Yuna remained seated and looked at the aide with disdain, "And these are meant to be peaceful times," she said, "But someone is not willing to let them be so."

Lorin glared at the ex-summoner, "Are you accusing my clergy of inciting violence, my lady," he asked in a tight voice.

Yuna stood and looked Lorin in the eye, "Yes," she said.

Lorin took a step back and looked to the doors, "Guards!" he called. Immediately two Warrior monks appeared in the room. Tidus did a double take.

"They still have warrior monks?" he muttered to himself.

Lorin looked at Yuna with malice, "This meeting is over Lady Yuna," he said, "Guards, escort the lady and her associates out of the building.

One of the monks came forward and made to take Yuna's arm. She glared at him, "Touch me and your career as a warrior will be cut short due to the loss of a limb," she told him succinctly. The guard backed off but gestured to the door.

The ex-summoner sighed and made for the door, Lulu and Wakka followed but Tidus lingered looking curiously at Lorin. The man looked familiar to him.

Lorin looked at him, "Was there something else?" he asked loftily.

Tidus smiled as he realized where he knew the man from, "Yeah," he said, "Give my regards to Mika."

Lorin blanched. The warrior monks escorting them muttered to themselves in astonishment. Yuna, Lulu and Wakka looked at him in surprise then directed their gazes at the aide who was looking weak and pale.

"How do know the name of our sacred leader?" he whispered.

Tidus gave him a dirty look, "Just a hunch," he said with a sniff.

Yuna looked furious, "So Lord Mika didn't send himself," she said, "He still walks among us as an unsent."

"And a great leader," Lorin added, "He has kept the wisdom of Yevon alive."

"Wisdom!" Lulu spat, "Yevon the Deceiver should never have been worshipped and never will be again when this is over."

Wakka put a hand on the black mage's arm, "Easy," he murmured.

Lorin smirked at her, "Speak your mind, my dear," he taunted.

"Lulu," Yuna warned.

Lulu glared at the aide, "Don't worry," she said, "He is beneath me."

Lorin scowled, "Enough," he said, "Get out of the temple. Get out of Bevelle."

Yuna nodded, "Fair enough," she said, "But know this, now that we know the true face of your clergy all hostile actions on your part will be reciprocated."

Lorin sneered, "Is that a threat my lady?" he asked derisively.

Yuna smiled charmingly, "Yes," she said sweetly.

The aide sneered, "Very well," he said, "I think you have outstayed your welcome."

After they had been escorted out of the palace and were on the outskirts of Bevelle Lulu turned to the ex-summoner.

"Was that wise?" she asked, "The New Yevon may see this as an opportunity to openly declare war."

"Then we will fight that war," Yuna said smoothly, "Lulu the New Yevon have to be stopped, if not now then eventually. And with this new revelation I don't see how this cannot spiral into violence. Doesn't mean I have to like it though," she added remorsefully.

"You did your best," Wakka assured her, "Besides, I think the Al Bhed would love a chance to kick some New Yevon butt, ya?"

Yuna smiled at her old friend but Lulu was frowning at Tidus, "How did you know Mika was their leader?" she wanted to know.

The blitzer shrugged, "It was a bit of a gamble," he admitted, "I had this dream about a war between them and us. In it, Mika led their army."

"Really?" Lulu sounded interested, "What else?"

Tidus leaned against his bike, looking thoughtful, "Seymour was there too," he said, "He was summoning something. So were you Yuna," he added looking at the ex-summoner who raised her eyebrows speculatively.

"What were they summoning?" Wakka asked from up top the hover craft were he had settled himself.

Tidus shrugged again, "No idea," he said then added, "Oh yeah, then Auron appeared and basically asked the same thing."

Yuna was frowning, "What else can I summon?" she asked, "With the fayth gone summoning should be impossible."

Tidus held up a hand, "It was just a dream," he reminded them as he started up his bike.

"Sounds more like a vision," Lulu told him before climbing aboard the hovercraft.

"Where to now?" Wakka asked Yuna starting the hovercraft up.

The ex-summoner paused in the process of climbing aboard, "Luca," she decided, "There is nothing more we can do here."

* * *

Sorry again for the huge delay, update soon, I promise! R&R always appreciated.


	6. Chapter 6

Huge apology for the wait. Computer problems again! Enjoy.

* * *

Upon their return back in Luca, Yuna immediately informed the Senate of the Free People what had happened in Bevelle. As she and her former guardians had been, all the members of the council were shocked to learn Mika was still unsent and headed the New Yevon order.

Counsellor Lucil did not seem worried about the prospect of war and seemed to share Yuna's view of its inevitability. Her anger at the revelation was apparent however, "No wonder they didn't wanted us to see their 'Keeper'," she fumed.

Yuna could only agree. After her meeting she returned to her quarters and was only partly surprised to learn from Shelinda that Tidus had been furnished with a room next to hers. The blitzer's appearance had caused a moment confusion and surprise amongst the members of the senate but they soon stopped haggling him and let him retire to his room.

Yuna paused outside his door debating whether or not to knock. A second later she nearly jumped out of her skin as a voice behind her said, "Looking for me?"

The ex-summoner spun around and saw Tidus standing behind her grinning. She blushed then frowned.

"You snuck up on me," she complained.

Tidus laughed, "At my own peril," he said, "I'm surprised you didn't karate chop my head off."

"I'm not that bad," Yuna told him then smiled, "Yet." She frowned, "You're all wet," she observed.

The blitzer ran a hand through his damp hair, "Yeah," he agreed, "Wakka talked me into some blitzball practice."

"Really? Still on form?" Yuna teased.

"Better than ever," Tidus returned.

"Well I'm sorry I missed it," she said heading for her room.

Tidus began to follow, "Actually there is match tonight," he told her, "A friendly match between us and the Al Bhed Psyches."

"The Aurochs are here?" Yuna asked.

"Wakka arranged to meet them here when he got back from Bevelle," Tidus told her, "Pre Tournament practice."

"Right," Yuna opened her door, "So I guess I'll see you tonight then?"

Tidus scratched the back of his head, "Maybe after the game we could go out and have fun?" he suggested.

Yuna smiled, "In the middle of the night?" she teased.

Tidus laughed, "Well I don't know," he said, "I guess Luca does sleep."

"Not as much as it used to," Yuna assured him, "I'll see you then." She gave him a smile and shut the door.

Tidus smiled to himself, "See you," he murmured before heading to his room.

The Besaid Aurochs had improved dramatically since the tournament in which Tidus had helped them win the cup and it showed as they played the Al Bhed Psyches.

Wakka who was now their coach had been talked into playing in the match by his team just for old times sake. Their new member, a man named Lekka who had been selected to replace the orange haired blitzer, and Datto warmed the bench.

It seemed to the players as they fought the battle of sport in the Sphere pool that the entire population of Luca had turned out to see them play. The stands were jam packed with screaming fans and the lights of the stadium lighted up the night air. Since the end of the Sin era and the acceptance of machina Blitzball matches were now played at night as well as during the day. Tidus couldn't help but notice that the sphere pool was a lot more high tech than he remembered.

After an exciting and close match the Besaid Aurochs took victory in the last few seconds, winning the match 3 to 2. When the tired but exalted players arrived back at their locker room they were swamped by adoring fans who begged autographs. Unable to turn them down the players, including Wakka and Tidus, indulged the fans for a while.

Eventually the two ex guardians managed to get away and join Lulu and Yuna, who were waiting for them outside the stadium. The foursome made their way into the centre of town, which was alive and buzzing after the exciting match. Everywhere they went people shook their hands and congratulated them. Some even bowed.

Making their way through a particularly dense crowd Tidus fell back slightly and as he was working his way back to his friends he bumped into someone hard causing them to sit down abruptly.

Immediately he grabbed the person's hand and pulled them to their feet, "Sorr-," he started then stopped as he caught sight of the person's face.

It was a girl, small and petite and even though she was dressed differently to what he remembered he recognized her instantly. Apparently she recognized him too for at that moment she screamed.

"TIDUS!!!!" Rikku squealed half excited and half shocked.

Tidus winced at the pitch of her voice but smiled, "That's me," he said slightly self-conscious.

Rikku stared at him then abruptly threw her arms around his neck, "You came back!" she stated the obvious, "Yunie will be so happy. But how? Are you unsent?" she backed off slightly and eyed him warily, "You're real aren't you? I'm not going crazy am I?"

Tidus laughed, "No," he assured her, "You're not going crazy." Quickly he gave her a short version of the tale he had told Yuna and the others.

Rikku was silent for a long moment, "Wow," she said at last then smiled happily, "But who cares? You're back and that's all that matters."

Tidus returned the smiled but before he could reply Yuna's voice interrupted them, "Rikku?"

The young Al Bhed turned to her cousin who was weaving her way toward them through the crowd and squealed again, "Oh Yunie," she cried, "Isn't it wonderful?" She went and hugged her cousin who hugged her back with a laugh.

"Yes," the ex summoner agreed, "But Rikku what are you doing here?"

"Oh," Rikku grinned, "When we heard about the match from Lekka we decided to come watch but the Airship gave us some problems and so we arrived too late," she looked disappointed for a moment but then cheered up, "But this more than makes up for it."

Wakka and Lulu emerged from the crowd and looked surprised to see Rikku. Explanations were repeated for them and the five friends made their way to a nearby Café to meet up with Cid and Brother both of whom had accompanied Rikku to Luca to see the match.

The two Al Bheds' reactions to seeing Tidus again were typical. First they were shocked and confused then happy. Cid pounded Tidus on the back so hard he was sure it was broken. Brother, whose English was much improved, told the blitzer he was glad he was back. After the situation was explained the seven of them settled down and the table for a drink.

They sat for a few hours just chatting and catching up. Everyone steered away from talk of politics and war. Soon the noise outside dropped and the night quietened. Slowly the Café began to empty as the night wore on.

Wakka stretched his arms above his head and stifled a yawn and Lulu hid a smile. The match had clearly worn the coach out, as he was not used to playing full matches anymore. The two of them excused themselves and made their way back to their room. Not soon after Cid, Brother and Rikku headed back to the Airship telling them they would see them in the morning.

Rikku gave Tidus a long hug before she went suddenly looking weepy. He laughed lightly and told her not to worry, he'd still be there in the morning. When they were gone he turned to Yuna and took her by the hand. The ex summoner gave him a curious look as he led her out the café and up a familiar set of stairs.

She smiled however when she realized where he was taking her. The same place she had tried to teach him to laugh. Yuna leaned on the railing and looked over the now quiet city with a smile on her face. Tidus also leaned against the rail but he stood with his back to the city, looking at her face.

"Do you remember-?" he started but Yuna cut him off.

"Yes," she said with a grin.

Tidus turned to the city, "It seems so like a whole world away, so much has changed," he said then added, "For the better."

Yuna nodded, "For the better," she agreed.

Tidus frowned, "That's what makes this whole situation so unfair," he said obviously referring the New Yevon order, "Spira deserves peace. Who do they think they are threatening that?" Tidus had familiar look on his face. Yuna remembered him wearing that same expression when he had promised to find a way to save her. A look of pure and utter determination that gave no thought to personal safety.

Yuna touched his arm and he looked at her, "Life isn't fair," she told him, "This situation will be resolved in time."

"But not without bloodshed," Tidus said gloomily.

"Don't be so sure," Yuna admonished.

"But I am," Tidus said quietly. In the moonlight Yuna could see a touch of apprehension on his face. Suddenly she was worried.

"What do you mean?" she wanted to know.

Tidus looked around, first at the city and then behind him at the steps leading to the Mi'hen Highroad. He frowned, "It's not safe here," he said.

Yuna was alarmed at the certainty in his voice, "What do you mean?" she asked again, forcefully.

Tidus continued to stare at the steps then abruptly he grabbed the ex summoner's hand and ran down the steps into Luca. As they reached the bottom she heard the heavy booted footsteps of many men running behind them. In the distance in front of them screams could be heard floating across the night air.

Immediately Yuna knew what was happening. The New Yevon Order had declared war.

As they arrived at Headquarters of the Free People Lulu and Wakka came hurrying out. Both looked murderous and Wakka held a particularly lethal looking Machina rifle instead of his usual Blitzball. Tidus was surprised at the weapon but even more so when Yuna pulled out twin pistols of her own.

"The world's gone mad," he muttered to himself. The foursome made their way back to the centre of town where the screams of the city people seemed to be originating. Along the way they spotted fiends running and flying around terrorizing the citizens. Tidus, who was without a weapon, quickly procured a sword from an abandoned and now ransacked shop along their way.

When they arrived they saw a couple of dozen warrior monks and Yevon clergy ransacking shops and cutting down citizens as they tried to flee. The fiends seemed to be controlled by the monks and were helping them attack the innocent. Immediately they began defending them from fiend and monk alike. As they fought it fast became clear that they were seriously outnumbered even with a few braver people fighting back with anything they could lay their hands on.

Just as thing were looking really bad a low rumble could be heard from above growing steadily in volume until with a blast of wind the airship appeared. Along it's deck stood a row of heavily armed Al Bhed including the skimpily clad Rikku with her father and brother. None of them looked particularly pleased.

As the airship flew low over the battle the Al Bhed leapt lightly to the ground and joined the fray fighting with a special sort of hatred for their enemies. Cheered by the arrival of back up those already fighting renewed their efforts.

Fighting close to Yuna, Tidus cut down yet another fiend. Out of the corner of his eyes he caught sight of a large fiend bearing down on an unsuspecting person. With a yell he charged at the Dual Horn and cut it's throat with a swift and precise attack. The man he had saved smiled at him in thanks but his eyes quickly widened as he looked over Tidus' shoulder.

The blitzer spun around sword ready but he was unprepared for the sight he saw. Struggling with debilitating shock he looked at the smug face of Seymour.

* * *

R&R if you like (Do it! Do it now!)


	7. Chapter 7

Cliffies are terrible things, aren't they? Heh heh. Here's the next chap, enjoy!

* * *

The half Guado laughed his sickening laugh.

Tidus continued to stare stupidly, "No way," he managed through gritted teeth.

With unimaginable strength Seymour grabbed him by the throat. Tidus immediately dropped his sword and attempted to detach the hand cutting off his air supply.

"Finally," Seymour whispered as he watched the blond blitzer struggle not to fall unconscious. Before he could revel in his victory however he heard someone behind him utter the words, "Firaga!"

Releasing his grip and spinning the half Guado cast Shell but he was too late as the fire spell had already engulfed him. He screamed in pain as the fire seared his flesh and, much to Lulu's surprise, disappeared. Tidus snatched up his sword and struggled to his feet.

"Where'd he go?" he managed to croak above the din of the battle.

Lulu shrugged in bafflement and came toward him, "Are you okay?" she asked with a frown.

Tidus nodded, "Seymour's dead," he pointed out, "He was sent."

Lulu nodded, "I know," she said equally confused.

Before long, under the barrage of the Al Bhed's machina assisted attacks, the warrior monks began to retreat. The Al Bhed made to follow but Yuna stopped them, "Not now," she told them.

They let the warriors monks go but the fiends they had brought with them the Al Bhed and Yuna and her ex-guardians quickly dispatched. When they were done they began to assess the damage and treat the wounded. Yuna leant her help by using her white magic to heal where necessary and sending where nothing could be done.

By the time they had done all they could it was noon the following day. Shopkeepers began to repair their shops and citizens cleaned the streets of the debris left by the battle.

After helping for much of the afternoon the Yuna and her guardians met with Cid on the airship, which was docked by the Stadium.

Yuna had something on her mind, "How can Seymour be back?" she muttered to no one in particular.

Lulu looked pensive, "I'm not so sure he is," she told them, "The very second he was injured, he disappeared."

"Perhaps it was just an illusion," Rikku suggested.

"Didn't feel very much like an illusion," Tidus said dryly.

"No," Yuna said, "It wasn't an illusion. Somehow Mika has found a way to bring people back from the farplane. Even if it is temporarily."

"I don't like the sound of that," Cid said crustily.

Suddenly Tidus remembered his dream and the comment Auron had made in it. What else can summoners summon?

He looked up, "What if..." he began. The others looked at him, "What if Mika summons them?" he asked hesitantly.

Yuna frowned; "As one would summon an Aeon?" she wanted to know. Tidus nodded and the ex-summoner looked thoughtful, "I don't know," she said eventually, "What gave you that idea?"

"My dream," Tidus told them.

"Eh?" Cid said suspiciously.

"I've been having these dreams about the war," Tidus told him, "A lot of the things in them have come true."

"So you had a dream about the New Yevon attacking before they attacked?" Rikku wanted to know.

"I didn't know that they would strike first but I knew this wouldn't end without conflict," Tidus said absently rubbing his bruised neck, "I also dreamed Seymour and Yuna summoning something, remember?" he directed his last question at Lulu, Wakka and Yuna whom he had already told about the dream. They nodded.

"You didn't get to see what they summoned?" Rikku asked.

Tidus shook his head, "I woke up before I could."

Cid grunted, "Then it's obvious what they were summoning isn't it?" he told them, "The dead."

Yuna frowned, "If I could summon people from the farplane..." she trailed off not sure what to make if this revelation.

The others also fell silent each contemplating the meaning of this and how it could effect them.

"There must be a catch," Lulu muttered eventually.

"Well, you obviously can't be injured in anyway," Rikku pointed out, "Or you'll go back."

"It can't the same as a regular summoning either," Yuna added, "You may need some sort of magic or a special staff."

"Well," Cid barked at Tidus, "What happened in your dream did Mika use something special?"

Tidus looked taken aback then thoughtful, "Only...only that Seymour was already standing next to him when he started summoning," he said, "But that could only be the dreams way of telling me who he was summoning."

"Maybe you can only summon one person," Wakka wondered out loud, "Someone special or significant to you."

"That could be," Yuna said suddenly, "Seymour was a fellow Maester to Mika as well as a co-conspirator."

"But so was Kinoc," Tidus pointed out.

"But Kinoc was once a good man," Lulu added quietly, "That could work against him being compatible."

"So," Yuna said slowly, thinking fast, "You could summon someone close to you, someone on the same level as you and someone of the same alignment."

"Alignment?" Rikku looked puzzled.

"Good or evil," Lulu told her, "Your alignment is how far to whichever side you are."

"Oh," said Rikku. She gave Yuna a sidelong look, "You could summon someone who could find Seymour on the other side and get them to beat it out of them." The blonde Al Bhed punched the air for emphasis.

"Don't be silly-" Lulu started then stopped looking thoughtful.

"Not a bad idea, Rikku," Tidus sounded impressed.

Yuna shook her head, "But I don't know how to summon dead people," she said exasperatedly.

"It can't be that hard," Cid said impatiently, "What do you do when you summon an aeon?"

"You do the correct dance for a start," Yuna told him tetchily, "And you call the aeon in your mind."

Cid shrugged, "So call someone in your head," he said simply.

"But I don't know if there's a dance and I don't even have my staff," Yuna protested.

"It can't hurt," Wakka pointed out.

Yuna opened and closed her mouth a few times, trying to find an argument then gave up, "Okay, who do I think of?" she asked wearily.

There was a thoughtful silence.

"Someone who isn't afraid of Seymour," Rikku supplied.

"Auron," Tidus and Lulu said in unison.

Yuna nodded slightly then closed her eyes and concentrated. The others watched her closely as she her brow furrowed slightly. A full minute passed then a blue glow started to surround the former summoner, drifted out in tendrils. Hesitant at first then growing stronger the glow swirled and an emblem burned itself into the air around her.

The emblem looked ominous and slightly creepy. Four streaks of light shot upward and out sight through the airship roof then to Yuna's left an eddy of pyreflies started form.

They seemed to flow backward exactly as if they were watching a Sending in reverse. Which in effect they were. Before long the pyreflies took on a humanoid shape then solidified and coloured. Once they had fully dispersed Auron stood before them looking blank.

The legendary guardian returned their disbelieving stare with a raised eyebrow.

Rikku was the first to speak, "Oh, wow," she whispered.

"I'm sure there's a good reason for this and I'm waiting for you to tell it to me," Auron said eventually.

"I summoned you," Yuna said automatically with a wide-eyed look.

"I see," Auron said then paused, "No actually I don't see. Care to clarify." It wasn't a question.

"Mika is planning to make war on the Al Bhed and he's found a way to summon Seymour from the farplane to help him. We decided to try the same thing with you in the hopes that you could help us from the other side," Lulu explained blandly.

Auron nodded, "Okay," he said.

"This doesn't bother you?" Tidus demanded.

Auron gave his one upon a time charge a long look, "I see you made it back okay," he commented.

"You didn't answ-" Tidus paused, "Did you have something to with that?" he asked.

Auron smirked, "What do you need?" he asked Yuna.

Yuna looked a little taken aback then curious, "Should I thank you?" she asked glancing significantly at Tidus.

Auron looked down briefly with a genuine smile, "Let's just say it was a joint effort," he said, "Are we pressed for time?"

Yuna sighed, "I have no idea," she said.

"As far as we know," Lulu added, "You'll only return to the farplane when you physically injured."

Auron gave this due consideration, "Hmm, in that case I don't suppose it could hurt to tell you but first I wish to know exactly what's going on."

Yuna told him all she knew including a brief synopsise of the previous two years and Tidus gave his side of the story but when he came to part about his dreams Auron chuckled out loud.

"What?" Tidus demanded immediately slipping back into his tetchy attitude around the less that forth coming guardian.

"That would be the fayth," Auron told him with a smirk, "They will continue to help you as the connection between them and you will never fully be broken."

Tidus opened his mouth to reply then closed it again finding no words.

Auron looked at him, "Your father, Braska and I," he started looking slightly uncomfortable, "Approached the divine spirits of the Fayth and asked them to save you."

"Save me?" Tidus frowned at Auron's choice of words.

Auron grimaced, "Just as well you don't remember," he muttered, "When a person dies they have to walk the Road to the Farplane, it's long and boring but it's purpose is to give you time to contemplate your life and the things did during it. No man escapes his conscience on this road, your sins will find you as you walk and thus when you get to the end of the road you know exactly which choice to make."

"Choice?" Rikku asked bouncing up and down in her seat with anticipation.

Auron sighed sounding truly weary, "Those who are unsent either stay in the land of the living as I and Seymour did or become fiends. Those who are sent walk the Road and come to a man called Yemma. This man asks you a question, which I will not repeat here but let us suffice to say that this question is impossible to answer untruthfully, especially after your journey on the Road."

Tidus frowned, "That sounds so familiar," he murmured.

"You too have walked this road as did I, Braska and Jecht," Auron told him, "Everyone does, even dreams it would seem. The only problem with you," the guardian sounded exasperated, "Is that you refused to choose."

"I did?" Tidus looked confused.

"Yes," Auron gave him a weary look, "You actually yelled at Yemma, you told him in not very polite terms to go take a long walk of a short pier."

"Why?" Tidus said then narrowed his eyes, "Is this true?"

Auron snorted, "I wish it weren't," he said almost to himself, "When you arrived at the fork in the Road were Yemma stands, he asked you the Question which decides whether you will go to the Farplane or to Hemron. Hemron is where those you have not led a good life go, it's not, to be polite, a nice place. You refused to choose because you refused to except that you were dead. Or rather you refused to except that you had left Yuna."

Tidus stared at his former mentor and jumped slightly as Yuna sidled up to him and grasped his hand.

Auron gave Tidus a hard look, "Because you refused to choose you went to Hemron by default," he finished.

Yuna gasped and just about crushed Tidus' hand, though he felt none of it.

"That's not fair," Rikku said suddenly in the silence that had descended.

Auron shrugged, "No but it's how these things work," he looked at Tidus who was still staring at the former guardian, "Do you remember?"

Tidus scowled and sank to his knees. Yuna knelt down next to him with a worried look.

"I do now," Tidus whispered, then gave a wry grimace, "You're right about one thing, Hemron is not a nice place."

* * *

Next chap may not be up for sometime, so I'm apologising in advance but I promise no more than two weeks! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
